Joys of Being Evil
by kb57
Summary: The DigiDestined make a bet, and TK ends up being Kari's slave for a few days. However, through these humorous events, TK and Kari's relationship will be tested. Other couples included also! (Final Chapter revised, story is complete!)
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Digimon, but sadly, I don't...  
  
A/N: TK, Kari, and Davis are...say...14. You can imagine the other ages from that. This is my  
first fic, so please R/R!  
  
-- KetchupBoy  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Joys of Being Evil  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Takeru Takaishi raced up the large, green hill, hoping he'd get to where he was running to in time.   
He then came upon two tunnels, one of which, would lead him in the wrong direction. That was   
the tunnel he took. As he made his way through the dark and damp tunnel, TK remembered the   
scene earlier that evening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"All right guys, we're done," Matt congratulated the new digi-destined on a job well done.   
"I don't think I've seen Primary Village this great before. It's fully restored!"   
  
"Well, that's what we get out of a day's work!" Davis patted himself on the back and went   
over to play with Veemon. He was right. The ChosenChildren had worked for a day, it seemed.  
  
"All work and no play makes all of us bored all day..." Kari rhymed. TK just smiled, and waited   
for Davis's huge laugh to go with Kari's small jokes...but it never came.   
  
"Bored, eh? Why don't we have a little game?" asked Ken.  
  
"Let's have a race back to the Digi-Port!" Cody suggested.  
  
"We could make a bet out of it!" added Yolei.  
  
"Okay, loser has to--" but Matt was interrupted by a huge wave of sound....  
  
"GO!!!!!!" screamed Davis, TK, Ken, and Cody, as they ran off for the portal.  
  
"Boys..." mumbeled Yolei as she started to give chase....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK now realized he was going the wrong way. Cursing himself, he turned around and ran to the other tunnel.  
  
  
Kari Kamiya had grown to be as tall as TK in the past year, but still shorter than Yolei, of course. She had also   
started running, and grew into being a track star for her school. This gave her a huge advantage in the race.   
Kari sat down next to the portal, waiting for her friends to come, and playing with Gatomon.  
  
"So, who do you think is gonna be the one to buy us all pizza?" question the cat.  
  
"I don't know who's going to lose. All I know is, I won, and someone owes us pizza." she smiled, as Matt   
came panting up the hill.  
  
"Geez...*deep breath*...Kari,...no wonder...the track coach...*cough*...loves you...." the older teen   
gasped out.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Eventually, Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody made it all back to the Digi-port. Which just left TK. The boys   
hadn't known the terms of the bet, but Matt and the girls did. Oh, TK is in for it... Matt spoke to himself.  
  
"Looks like TW lost." cracked Davis. Matt, in the background, just grinned an evil grin.  
  
"You won Kari? Nice race." Ken complimeted his fellow track runner.  
  
"Thanks Ken."  
  
A few moments later, TK ran up the hill, and realized he was the last to the port. "What were the terms of the bet?"   
he sighed.  
  
"You owe--" Kari started,  
  
"The loser is the winner's slave until Saturday, midnight. This should be fun to see..." Matt interrupted,   
saying the last part a bit quietly.  
  
"Harsh..." Cody barked out as the other boys laughed. TK just wanted to know who won.  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"Kari."  
  
"Oh...o-okay, cool."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt walked into the door with TK, since their dad was out of town. The   
apartment was empty, and their mom had left a note on the door, so they   
were alone for the night.  
  
"Okay...," TK started conversation, "HOW could you think of some bet like THAT!?!?"  
  
"Whoa, down boy. You guys didn't listen to what I was gonna say. You could have   
just said that you didn't want to go through with it after you heard the terms of   
the bet. But, you just sped off!" Matt shot back.  
  
"Besides, won't this give you time to talk to Kari about how you LOVE her, and you   
think about her all the time, and dream about her..." the older boy teased, TK's face   
becoming more and more crimson with each word.  
  
"...One phone call, and Mimi knows everything. Another one, and Jun is over here in a few   
seconds."  
  
"You win."  
  
The two sat down and started to watch TV.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know when you really did like Mimi?"  
  
Matt thought about his answer before speaking. "Well... I just felt it, you know? It's that   
warm feeling I get when I'm near her, it just makes me feel good. It's like the day brightens   
when I see her..."  
  
"Matt, you just told me some of the lyrics from one of the band's songs..."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Sorry, go on...."  
  
"Takeru...all I can tell you is, you'll know when you really feel like that about Kari.   
And you'll know how she feels about you."  
  
"Then how come you haven't talked to Mimi about it?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. I don't know how she feels." he turned back to the TV.  
  
TK sighed. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed." He walked over to his room.   
Poking his head out the door, he said, "Oh, and Matt. I think you should talk to Mimi."   
Matt's face flushed with a puzzled look.  
  
*****  
  
"So TK has to do what you want until Saturday night?" asked Tai  
  
"Yup," Kari beamed.  
  
"What are you gonna do to him?"  
  
Kari looked up with an evil face. "Anything I want."  
  
"Oh really? You'll try to get a chance to be alone with him, won't you? And then--"  
  
"TAI!!!"  
  
She then chased him around the entire apartment, until she finally pinned him down back   
on the sofa where they had been sitting.  
  
"You better not try to finish that sentence!"  
  
"Why not Kari, everybody knows you love him!  
  
"I-- what?"  
  
"It's true. And kinda funny too. Everyone knows you've got this huge crush on TK. Except  
...well, TK," Tai sat up. "And to tell you the truth, I think he likes you."  
  
Kari turned to Tai in suprise.  
  
"So what are you going to do now Kari?"  
  
She smiled. "Anything I want."  
  
"You're evil Kari."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kari laughed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, happy? I'm not...  
  
A/N: Well...TK, Davis, and Kari are still 14, and Mimi has moved back from America...otherwise,   
read, review, enjoy!  
  
-- KetchupBoy  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Joys of Being Evil  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Oh no, I'm late!"  
  
TK awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the apartment door. He got out of bed and   
headed for the door. Passing his mother's room, he saw that she was sound asleep. Must of   
come home late, it's ten in the morning, the boy thought. He walked up to the door, and   
found a new note on it:  
  
Went out to practice with the band, be back soon  
- Matt  
  
"Whatever." TK opened the door, and there was Kari, giggling.  
  
"What are you doing here, we're late for school!" TK yelled.  
  
"No school, remember, teacher's conference day."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Kari giggled again.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, was it?" he whined.  
  
"No." she walked in, closing the door. She was laughing now, not able to hold it back.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, do you normally answer the door in your underwear?"  
  
TK looked down to see that he still had only his boxers on.  
  
"Hold on," he told her grimly as he ran to his room to change.  
  
A few minutes later, TK grabbed his jacket and the two were walking out the door.  
  
"So now what?" asked the boy with the golden hair.  
  
"You're going to take me, Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Jun shopping."  
  
TK sighed. "Why not just send me to hell?"  
  
*****  
  
After walking over to Sora's apartment building so she could drive them, they   
picked up the others and went to the mall. TK didn't know what he was in for....  
  
About one half hour and 17 heavy bags for TK to hold later, the six decided to eat. TK,   
using all of his money, bought the five girls lunch, but there was nothing left for him.   
They then decided to walk back to the car.  
  
"So, has Matt talked about me a lot?" Jun had been going on for so long, TK had no idea   
what day of the week it was. If it was the same week, anyway....TK decided to use this to   
his advantage.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, he said I should give you his cell phone number. It's 555-6288. He told me   
he wish you'd call him every night. I think he's even writing a special song for you. Now   
if you don't mind--"  
  
"Here TK." Kari handed him another bag, causing him to fall over. "Come on TK, it's   
not that much...I mean, a big strong guy like you should be able to hold much more   
than this, right?" she teased, making his face grow a bright pink as the other girls   
laughed. The poor boy did his best to pick up the bags and bring them to the car.  
  
During the drive home, Kari reminded the others of the picnic later that day. "Are you coming  
Jun?"  
  
"No, I have other plans, sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Kari pretended to be upset while everyone was silently celebrating.  
  
"I don't remember anything about a picnic Kari..." wondered TK.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, all us Digidestined are having a picnic...you're gonna make  
the food," Kari responded, smiling.  
  
"What are DigiDestined?" asked Jun  
  
Sora dropped off Mimi at her appartment building.  
  
"Bye Mimi, Matt said that you should call him later!" Matt'll be sorry he made up this bet,  
the gold-haired boy laughed silently. He then went back to his conversation with Kari.  
  
"But Kari, that's food for eleven people! When is the picnic, anyway?"  
  
"Is it a fan club for Matt?" (guess who that was)  
  
"A few hours..." Kari answered.  
  
"Can I join?" questioned Jun, now in a complete dream world about Matt.  
  
"No Jun, it is not a fan club for Matt, and you can't join; yes TK, you do have to make   
all that food, due to the bet you lost; and Kari, aren't you going a bit easy on TK?" that  
would be Sora. The car stopped to let Jun off.  
  
"Okay, but if you do change you're mind, I'd love to join Matt's latest fan club. I'm the  
president of four of them, and that's just locally--"  
  
She was cut off by the car speeding away.  
  
"I guess I could be going a bit easy on him. I mean, it's already the afternoon, and all he's  
done is take us shopping--"  
  
"Bought you food with all my money, and almost broke my arms carrying those damn bags!"  
  
"--And soon he'll be making food for the picnic. You know, you're right, I should do more,  
shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, like spending the day with Davis..." Sora suggested.  
  
"Hey, let's not get nasty here, that's a bit harsh!" TK screamed in horror.  
  
"Or spend the day with the cheerleaders and fan clubs...hey that's not a bad idea," Kari  
turned to TK, "Tomorrow, for the entire school day, you'll have to spend it with the   
cheerleaders, your fan club, or Davis, whenever possible."  
  
"I'm gonna kill Matt for this..." TK spoke to himself.  
  
"That was a good one Kari, you think he'll survive?" asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know. Stop right here Sora, we're both getting off at my place."  
  
The two younger Chosen Children got out of the car, TK with Kari's shopping bags, said goodbye,  
and walked into the apartment complex. As soon as they walked into Kari's apartment, they  
met Tai, a grinning fool.  
  
"What's up Tai? Long time no see," TK greeted his friend as he put the bags on the table.  
  
"Nothing much. You two get some time alone yet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"OW! Kari, that hurt." Tai cried, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Kari walked TK over to the kitchen, "You'd better get working..."  
  
TK sighed, hanging his head. "Right. Uh...Kari?"  
  
She had gone to unpack the bags. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go to--"  
  
"You know, there's a dance on Friday, Sora and I will be there to supervise."  
  
"I was just thinking of that, Tai..." TK stated with a very annoyed and fustrated voice.  
  
"Well are you guys going? Well, I don't mean together, but it is tomorrow! I'm willing  
to bet almost everyone has dates now. Except for maybe Davis...."  
  
"I don't have a date, Tai." Kari answered, with a threatening   
'Get-the-hell-away-or-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep' look.  
  
Tai took the clue, "I'm gonna go pickup the others and bring them to the park. I'll be back  
in about 45 minutes, so hurry up with the food."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Tai smirked at Kari and left.  
  
"So TK...do you have a date for the dance?" Kari asked, making TK jump.  
  
"UH...um...I, no, I don't have a d-date for the dance...why?"  
  
"No reason. Just wanted to know, I guess."  
  
Kari decided to help TK with the picnic food.  
  
*****  
  
Tai sped along the city's streets to pick up Ken, and Yolei entered the car with him.  
  
"Oh...how are you two lovebirds?"  
  
"TAI!!!" Ken and Yolei screamed in unison.  
  
"Oh, what, it's nothing to be embarrassed about...When we were your age, Sora and I--"  
  
"Were denying everything about you two, at least that's what Kari tells me...." Yolei argued.  
  
"So are Kari and TK going to the dance yet?" Ken asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, I reminded them about it, and I think I really pissed Kari off. I think TK was about  
to ask her when I butted in." The three sighed, and went to pick up Cody.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Matt, it's Mimi again...Well, I just wanted to talk...I'll be at the picnic later, and   
you know where to reach me...bye."  
  
Matt had been listening to her over and over for the past hour on the message machine.  
  
He needed something to sooth him after having to throw his cell phone against the wall,  
breaking it in half. Jun had somehow gotten his cell phone number and called him counless  
times.  
  
Anyway, after listening to Mimi's message repeatedly, he began to become even more nervous.  
  
Why is she calling me? Was TK right? Does she feel the same way I do about us? Should I talk  
to her? Why is this so confusing?!   
  
All of these questions ran through Matt's mind, and he had no idea what the answers were.  
  
Then he realized, The picnic! He'd be meeting Mimi there, and it was only 15 minutes from  
now! Matt rushed to his car and raced to the park.  
  
*****  
  
Tai was now parked in front of the apartment building where the Motomiyas lived. Davis  
came rushing out of the complex, yelling, "DRIVE!" as he dove into the car.  
  
Cody shut the door for him, and Tai floored it when he saw Jun come running behind Davis.  
  
"Wait! I couldn't reach Matt the fourty-seventh time! I need to talk him!" Jun shouted, but  
moaned as she watched the car quickly disappear down the road.  
  
"So...how are you Davis? Going to the dance tomorrow?" Tai questioned, already knowing the  
answer.  
  
But he was wrong, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am," responded Davis, shocking everyone.  
  
"K-K-Kari said y-yes? TO YOU?!"  
  
"No Tai, I'm over Kari. I realized that she has feelings for TK, along with everyone else in  
the entire school, and now I have date for the dance. Is it really that hard to swallow?"  
  
"YES," the entire car answered.  
  
"Well then that's your problem."  
  
*****  
  
TK laid out the picnic blanket and helped Kari set the food. Eventually, all the DigiDestined  
showed up. The Chosen Children all sat down and talked about their day, and they got to  
talking about the bet.  
  
"That's very interesting Kari. Who lost?" asked Izzy.  
  
"TK..."  
  
"That would've been good to see," Joe laughed.  
  
Why does everyone keep saying that? TK asked himself.  
  
"So is anyone going to the dance tomorrow? Sora and I will be there, I know Davis  
is going, and Ken and Yolei are probably going together, anyone else?" Tai wondered.  
  
"The band will playing, so I'll be there, of course," Matt told everyone.  
  
"I don't think I'll make it, I have evening computer classes to teach," explained Izzy.  
  
"I'm visiting my grandmothers tomorrow," stated Cody.  
  
"I've got an exam to study for," said Joe.  
  
"I might make it, but I have an earlier commitment," and finally Mimi.  
  
"It's too bad you guys can't make it, it'd be nice to have the whole gang there," Sora spoke  
up.  
  
Soon the picnic was over with, and the kids were all heading home.  
  
Matt quickly ran over to Mimi and handed her a note.  
"Read it, I gotta go, bye!" Matt rushed out before Mimi could say anything. She read  
the note:  
  
"Meet me back here tomorrow at four,"  
- Matt  
  
The pink-loving girl smiled and started walking to her apartment building.  
  
  
"You know TK, I was thinking...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take me to the dance tomorrow," that caught TK off guard, making him drop the picnic  
blanket and leftover food.  
  
"Well, that'd be great Kari," TK answered, now staring at some spot on the ground. He started  
to pick of the food, and Kari helped him.  
  
"Well, we seem to be the only one without dates, and you have do to what I say right? Well,  
I'm telling you to take me to the dance," Kari smiled.  
  
Matt walked over. "C'mon TK, let's go. Bye Kari."  
  
"Yeah, bye Kari."  
  
The drive back home was a quick and silent one.  
  
Once the elevator door opened for their floor, TK noticed something. "I see your cell phone  
hasn't been ringing, is there something wrong with it?" the boy asked, running as fast as  
possible."  
  
"TK!!!!!!!!! YOU TWERP! YOU GAVE JUN MY NUMBER! YOU BETTER RUN!!!!!!"  
  
Matt chased him down the hallway, and into their apartment. Matt eventually got TK on the   
ground and started twisting his arm in a not-so-pleasant direction.  
  
"Say you're sorry! C'mon, apologize!"  
  
"Okay, OKAY! I'm sorry! Now let me go!" and with that, TK finally found a way to get out  
from under Matt and quickly ran into his room, shut the door, and locked it.  
  
Matt ran over and leaned on the door, "So did anything happen today between you and Kari?"  
he asked, knowing TK's face would already be red.  
  
"Well...we're going to the dance together..."  
  
"Way to go," Matt cheered.  
  
"I don't know...she made it sound like she only wanted to go because we were like the only  
ones left without dates."  
  
"Hey TK, you're going right? Than that's fine. As long as it's with her, right?"  
  
"Yeah," TK answered, smiling. "Good night Matt."  
  
"'Night TK."  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
And there you have it! Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to put up the next chapter!  
  
-- KetchupBoy  
  



	3. The School Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. *sigh*  
  
Note: Well....no one suddenly grew up..or down, still the same age. Enjoy, and  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
-- KetchupBoy  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Joys Of Being Evil  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TK sighed as the elevator climbed to his floor. It would be the only school day   
during the time of the bet. The boy was thankful for that, but then remembered what  
kind of hell he'd be going into today. 'Spend the day with the fanclub, yeah, right,  
why not tell me to go to school in my boxers then?!' TK yelled in his mind.  
  
The door opened to reveal Cody. "Hey TK."  
  
"Hi Cody..." he replied, stepping into the elevator, pressing the button.  
  
"Good luck today. You'll need it."  
  
"Yeah, thanks..." the doors closed.  
  
TK sighed again. "This going to be a loooong day..." he thought aloud as the lift went down.  
  
*****  
  
"Kar-REEE, do I have toooooo?!"  
  
"Yes, now get on the bus. GO!"  
  
Kari pushed TK on the the bus, where his torture would start. Every cheerleader, or   
person in TK's fanclub, that lived in this part of the city were sitting in the back   
of the bus.  
  
"Go on Takeru. I'll be watching," Kari laughed as she sat down in the seat across from Ken and  
Yolei.  
  
TK moaned, slowly walking toward his doom. Once he passed the first row of cheerleaders,  
they all fell silent, staring at him. He finally sat down in the last seat, one of the ones  
that are as wide of the bus, in the middle of four cheerleaders. They all screamed. They  
couldn't believe they were sitting next to Takeru Takaishi.  
  
"Do you have a date for the dance? I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'd drop him in a second for you, Takeru!"  
  
"I really don't have a date! Take me!"  
  
"You do too have a date!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Guess what TK! I studied your schedule, and most of us have the almost all of your classes!"  
  
The poor kid was almost crying, he'd never get out of this....  
  
"So you two are going to the dance?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Gee, who saw that one coming, eh?" the older girl laughed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kari asked as the bus stopped a final time, letting the kids  
off at the school.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? Everyone knew you two would end up going, excpet for maybe the airheads  
over there," answered Ken, opening the door to the school for the two girls.  
  
TK came blazing out of the bus, followed by a raging mob of girls behind him.  
  
"Poor boy...I wonder how the day will be for him..." Kari thought aloud.  
  
A few minutes later, TK opened his locker to have a mountain of notes topple him over.  
  
"I thought this would have at least taken until second period..." TK said to no one   
in particular. He opened a few notes to find they all asked if he could go to the dance.  
  
*****  
  
The first four periods went pretty smoothly, except for the ocassional high-speed chase in the  
halls between TK and his adoring fans. Hoping he'd lost them, he quickly ran through his locker  
for his afternoon books. Down the hallway, Kari and Davis were also searching through their own  
lockers.  
  
"You know, Kari..."  
  
"No Davis, for the last time, I am NOT going with you to the dance. I am going with Takeru, and  
you, as hard as it is to believe, have a date, remember?"  
  
"Yes Kari, I do remember, but that's not what I was going to say."  
  
"Oh. Then what were you going say, Davis?"  
  
"Well....I realize, like everyone else has, that you have feelings for TK, and--"  
  
"You realize you just said his name correctly, don't you?"  
  
"--,yes Kari, I know. Anyways, I've realized that and I've also realized that my little crush  
on you was simply based on looks. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're a wonderful girl, but I   
wasn't in love with you. I also understand now that I've only been bothering you   
for the past--"  
  
"Five years,"  
  
Davis sighed as the warning bell rang and the two walked off to their next class togeter.   
  
"Yes, five years. But I understand I've only been bothering you, and I haven't acted like   
a true friend. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and that I respect you. I just want  
you to be happy."  
  
"Daisuke, you know, that's the nicest thing you've said to me in long time. I'm glad you   
finally understand that you and I just couldn't work out...," and with that, she gave him   
a small kiss on the cheek, and ran off to class.  
  
Davis put his hand up to his face, where he had just felt a touch of heaven. He was now backed  
up against the lockers, sitting down, head resting against the metal.   
"Takeru, you're a lucky man...."  
  
  
  
Rumors fly fast these days, don't they? One was being cooked up by a few cheerleaders that had  
seen what had taken place in the hallway.  
  
"Wasn't that Kari Kamiya?" asked the tall blonde one.  
  
"Yeah, and she just kissed Davis Motomiya!" squeaked the shorter red head.  
  
"Does that mean that they're going to the dance, and Takeru is free?!"  
  
"OF COURSE IT DOES! Let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
The Digidestined all had lunch the same period, so they usually sat together. This, however,  
was no usual day. TK was hiding under the table, due to the fact that most cheerleaders in  
the school had this lunch period. Kari and Davis then sat down.  
  
"Has anyone seen TK?" asked Kari.  
  
"I'm down here!" a muffled voice answered. "Please cover for me when they come! I haven't been  
able to go to the bathroom with them following me everywhere!"  
  
The Chosen Children all laughed, and a group of cheerleaders walked up to them.  
  
"We'd thought you would know where TK is...so where is he?"  
  
Davis started to answer, "Well, actually, he's right--OW! I mean, we don't know where he is,  
sorry."  
  
"That HURT!" Davis screamed to the floor after the fanclub left. "You know, I wouldn't mind  
having girls chase after me all day."  
  
"Yeah, well it ain't no picnic," mumbled TK.  
  
"Fine TK, go. You've got two minutes, and then the cheerleaders will know where to start  
hunting," Kari laughed again as the boy ran off.  
  
"By the way, Yolei, that's MY foot!" Daivs said grimly, making both Ken and Yolei blush.  
  
A few moments later, TK walked into the cafeteria, only to hear, "THERE HE IS!", and only to  
get mobbed by a tidal wave of girls rushing his way.  
  
"You'd think he were a Beatle or something..." Ken joked.  
  
TK walked up to his friends, covered in sauce and meatballs. Apparently, it was pasta day....He  
picked up his hat, and even more food fell out. Spastic laughter gripped the chests of the  
other DigiDestined.  
  
"Why me? What did I do? Is this some sign saying I'm going to hell? Is there something wrong  
that I did? Why did Matt get this idea for this stupid bet? Why did Sora get the stupid idea  
of me going through this? Why am I being tortured? Why?" TK asked himself these questions in  
some sort of trance, walking over to the bathroom to clean up as much as he could.  
  
*****  
  
In the second to last period, TK and Davis both had PE. With this big rumor flying around,  
which TK heard of the period before, they'd have much to talk about.  
  
"Why do you want to talk now, TK? And yes, I know I just got your name right...."  
  
"Well, this is the boys locker room, the only place I'd get any privacy from those bloodthirsty  
girls. At least, I hope...," TK turned around, thinking he saw something in the corner of his  
eye. Maybe he was dreaming it....  
  
"Fine. What is it?"  
  
"Well, there's this rumor flying around--"  
  
"That says Kari and I were making out in the hallway?"  
  
"Well...what I heard was that you two would have--"  
  
"Look TK, Kari just kissed me," he turned to his gym locker to put his normal clothes in. He  
looked back to see TK's evily angry face. "Uh, uh, it was just on the cheek! And it was a   
friendly kiss!" Davis squeaked, hoping to calm TK down.  
  
"Besides, why should you worry? She wanted to go with you to the dance, didn't she?"  
  
"She made me go because we made the bet and we're the only ones without dates!"  
  
"Yeah, right..." Davis laughed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" TK screamed.  
  
Davis stared at the other boy. "You really don't know?"  
  
"Know what?!"  
  
Davis shook his head, "Man, and people say I've got a thick head..."  
  
TK watched Davis run into the gym. "Davis, wait! Davis!"  
  
He was about to chase after him, but then he heard a noise. It sounded like a locker being  
opened....  
  
"I got'em!"  
  
"Hey! Come back here! Those are my shorts! HEY!"  
  
*****  
  
Last period was TK's Math class, and Kari was in it. He couldn't stop staring at her...what  
Davis had said was flowing through his mind. 'What did he mean? Why did Kari want to go to the  
dance with me?' TK sighed. 'She's so beautiful...I wish I knew how she felt! This would be so  
much easier if I did...'  
  
"Takeru. Takeru! Mr. Takaishi!"  
  
"Huh?" TK looked up to see his Mr. Fujiyama's angry face looking down on him. The other  
students giggled.  
  
"I suggest you keep your eyes on your work, and not," he glanced at Kari, and looked back to  
TK. "And not on other things...."  
  
TK felt his face become warm. "Yes, sir." The other kids laughed as the teacher went back to  
teaching the lesson.  
  
"Now, if z= 6n - 12, and y = 32x + 8, then what z + y would equal? Class?"  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
The young teacher sighed. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
A note landed on TK's desk:  
  
Try to answer the question,  
Kari.  
  
TK sighed once again. 'My body's been decimated, why not my mind too?'   
He raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Takaishi, it's nice to see you're paying attention. How would you start this problem?"  
  
"Uh, would you try to find the value of z and y?"  
  
"Are you asking or telling."  
  
"Um...both?"  
  
"...Well...you have the right idea...now how would you find z and y?"  
  
*****  
  
"You should have seen it! TK spent the rest of the period just trying to figure out how to  
start the equation! Mr. Fujiyama gave him weekend homework for that question, and several more  
just like it!"  
  
Kari, TK, Ken, and Yolei were all on the bus going home. The school day had finally ended. Kari  
had let TK sit in the front away from the cheerleaders.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just glad the day is over," TK breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's not over yet, we still have to go to the dance!" Kari smiled, making TK smile.  
  
'Why though? Why are we going to the dance, is what I want to know....' TK asked himself  
repeatedly.  
  
"You two are going to the dance, right?" Kari asked, turning towards Ken and Yolei.  
  
Yolei smiled at Ken. "Yeah, we're going," she exclaimed, beaming.  
  
The bus stopped, letting Kari, TK, Yolei, and a few other kids off. They all went in their own  
direction, except the Chosen Children.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Yolei said, running up ahead.  
  
"So...you ready for tonight, TK?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll be fun," he smiled.  
  
"I hope it will. I can't wait," Kari smiled back.  
  
The two had gotten to the crosswalk where Yolei had crossed, in the direction of TK's apartment  
building.  
  
"Well, I got to go...bye," TK went on his way.  
  
"Goodbye. See you tonight, Takeru," Kari ran off.  
  



	4. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Bet you haven't heard that before.  
  
A/N: Finally, this story gets some romance! This is the chapter of the dance.  
Well, I hope most of you have enjoyed the story so far... If you have, then why   
the hell are you reading this babble? Read, Review, Repeat!  
  
--KetchupBoy  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Joys Of Being Evil  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Matt Ishida walked into the park, hoping no one saw him. The last thing he  
needed right now was any girl chasing him. Just two nights ago, he'd sent his  
brother to his own personal hell. But TK then did Matt a favor, though he thought   
he was getting back at Matt. He'd given him the courage, and the hope, to talk to   
Mimi about his feelings for her. This made Matt feel a bit guilty...Matt had known  
of what TK had to go through earlier that day.  
  
The teen looked down at the bouquet of red and pink roses in his hand.  
  
"Please, please, please let this go well," he plead to himself. Obviously, the kid was  
nervous. Mimi had been his friend for over six years. Matt didn't want to ruin the  
relationship he already had with her, but he still wanted to take it further. He had  
wanted to be with Mimi for as long as he could remember...and one mistake would ruin it  
all.  
  
Matt walked over to the tree in the middle of the park, waiting for the girl of his dreams.  
It wouldn't take long. Mimi surprised him from behind.  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"AHH! Mimi...oh," he tried to calm down, but it seemed impossible. What he was going to try  
to do seemed impossible.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Well...I, uh...um...here!" Matt handed Mimi the flowers.  
  
"Matt, they're beautiful, thank you!" she hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug. Matt  
figured he should tell her now.  
  
"Uh...Mimi, there's something I wanted to tell you," he whispered in her ear, his voice  
barely audible. They both sat down against the tree.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well...," Matt cleared his throat. "Well, I just wanted to tell you....Mimi, I've known you  
for a long time. In fact, this is where we first met." He placed a hand on the tree.  
  
"We met under the shade of this tree, a few minutes before the bus for summer camp picked us  
up, so long ago. It was the first time I had really felt happy since my parents' divorce.  
I had made a good friend. A great friend. And I'm glad you've stayed my friend. And I've  
grown close to you. And...Mimi, I just want to tell you how much I love you, and--"  
  
She put a finger on his lips and smiled. "You just did, Matt. And you have no idea how much  
I've been wanting to tell you the same thing."  
  
Matt smiled. He sat up, and leaned in to kiss her, and as they embraced...  
  
A quick flash lit up their faces.  
  
"Wow! I just got a picture of Matt Ishida and his new girlfriend! The guys at the paper are  
gonna go nuts!"  
  
A man with a large camera ran off into the distance.  
  
"Damn photographers," Matt muttered, making Mimi laugh.  
  
*****  
  
TK laid down on his bed to think. He had been there for the past hour, trying to figure   
out why Kari had asked -- no, told him to -- go to the dance with her.  
'Why did she want to go to the dance?'  
'Why is she so anxious about the dance?'  
'What did Davis mean?'  
"UGH! This is all his fault! I wouldn't be worried at all if he didn't say anything!" TK  
screamed, throwing his pillow at the door.  
  
But it hit Matt's face as he walked in. "Hey, watch the hair! What's with all the yelling?"  
  
TK sighed. He wondered how many times he'd done that in the past few days. "It's nothing,  
really."  
  
"Come on, tell me."  
  
TK mumbled something unrepeatable for a PG fic, and then spoke up.  
"It's just...you know...well...I...but--"  
  
"TK. Does it have something to do with Kari?"  
  
"Yes..no...yes."  
  
"Which is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Matt sat down next to TK on the bed.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Well... Davis got these questions flowing through my head and now I'm worried about the  
dance...."  
  
"Davis? You don't think he still has feelings for Kari, do you?"  
  
"Who knows... but I just feel a bit nervous now."  
  
"And you didn't before?" Matt looked surprised.  
  
"No. I thought Kari asked me because we were the only ones without dates...or just as a  
friend....But now I'm stuck like this until I figure it out. Even if it means asking  
Kari, which I don't want to do. But I may have to."  
  
"Well, TK, there's one thing I can tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just have a good time with Kari. It's just a dance, and she's one of your best friends."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Matt. Hey, how did your meeting with Mimi go?" TK asked as Matt  
stood up to leave.  
  
"Check tomorrow's paper."  
  
*****  
  
"TAI!!!"  
  
"OW! What?! I just-- OW --said that you and-- OW --TK will have a real-- OW --good time tonight  
alone! OW! Stop doing that!"  
  
Tai, feeling the pain of a heavy backback whipped against him in various places, was now hiding  
behind Sora.  
  
"I know what you meant!" Kari yelled, throwing the backpack at him, which he dodged.  
  
"Sora! HEEEEEELP!" Tai squealed as Kari chased him around the living room.  
  
Sora held Kari back as Tai rested on the sofa.  
  
"Kari, quit it! You're gonna hurt your brother!"  
  
"That's what I wanted to do!"  
  
"Well...STOP IT!" Tai whined.  
  
Sora tried to calm Kari down. "What Kari, don't think you'll have a good time with TK tonight?"  
  
"Of course I do! He's sweet, and nice, and handsome, and smart, and funny, and kind, and  
caring, and really hot, and--" she realized what she had said, and that she'd been going on   
and on. Her face grew neon as the other DigiDestined grinned.  
  
"Gee Sora, she sounds like you when you talk about me!" Tai laughed.  
  
She shoved him lightly against the couch. "Yeah, you wish Tai," but Sora smiled and winked at  
Kari, letting her know that Tai was right.  
  
Kari cheered to herself. 'If Tai was really speaking the truth, and he and Sora are the way  
they are today, and I'm talking about TK the same way...'  
  
Sora stood up. "I'm going to leave to get ready for the dance, bye guys," she gave Tai a peck   
on the cheek, and whispered something into his ear. His eyes went a bit wide and his face  
blushed a deep scarlet. Sora giggled, and walked out the door.  
  
Moments passed, and Tai still had the same drooling look on his face.  
  
Kari snapped her fingers in front of Tai, bringing him back to reality. "Lemme guess...," she  
laughed, "I'm walking home with TK, so you two can be alone, and--"  
  
"KARI! Why would you think that?!" he yelled, trying to keep his calm.  
  
"Oh, nothing....I'm going to get ready for the dance...," she jogged over to her room.  
  
*****  
  
"Matt! How did you get your hair down again?! It's not working!"  
  
TK, already in his clothes for the dance, was now trying to get his hair down. This was  
obviously a difficult task.  
  
Matt walked in to see TK in a navy blue sweater and black pants. "Lookin' good. I would do  
something about the hair though." The older DigiDestined handed TK a case of hair gel.  
  
"That'll work better than just wetting your hair and combing it."  
  
"Thanks Matt. So, uh...Is Mimi going to be at the dance?"  
  
Matt frowned. "Nope, she can't make it....I have to get to the school early to set up, so I'm  
going to drop you off at the Kamiya's apartment building. Tai and Sora will bring you two to   
the dance."  
  
TK looked in the mirror, not believing he was able to comb his hair down. "Yeah, okay Matt."  
  
"Are...are you still worried about the dance?"  
  
"Only a little. I'm just going to ask Kari why she wanted to go to the dance. Like you said,  
she is one best friends, and she'll understand."  
  
"Uh, yeah. We should get going."  
  
*****  
  
Ken and Yolei walked into the backseat of Mr. Ichijouji's car, ready to go to the dance.  
  
"So this is the girl you've been talking about and spending so much time with, eh son? I always  
knew you had the ladies chasing after you, just like your old man!"  
  
"Dad!" Ken yelped, and then wispered into his father's ear, "I said don't say anything  
embarrassing!"  
  
Yolei laughed as Ken was regretting letting his dad talk him into driving them to the dance.  
'I should have walked with Yolei to the dance....Oh well, should just make the best of it...'  
  
"You look nice tonight Yolei."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled, and then pointed to his father. "He isn't going  
to be supervising the dance, is he?" Yolei whispered.  
  
"No. And, uh, I'm sorry about this..."  
  
"Don't be. It's not like I'll turn down the chance to see your baby pictures," she laughed,  
sending chills down Ken's spine.  
  
"Now that you mention it Yolei, I do have some of Ken's baby pictures in my wallet...."  
  
"DAD!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
"Hey TK."  
  
TK walked into the apartment, and Tai shut the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, TK, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
Tai's expression changed to a stony one.  
  
"I know this is just a dance, but if you hurt or upset my sister in any way, you're dead. She's  
really looking foward to this, so don't screw it up for her."  
  
"Uh...okay..," TK sweatdropped and walked into the hallway.  
  
"So where is Ka..ri...wow...." TK trailed off as Kari walked out of her bedroom. Her dark blue  
jeans and sky blue tank top fit her figure perfectly.  
  
Kari giggled, "Oh come on TK, I don't look that good."  
  
"Yes, you do," TK smiled as he handed Kari her jacket.  
  
*****  
  
Kari took another sip of the fruit punch in her hand. The band took their break and the group  
of kids in the middle of the gym disbanded. She and TK hadn't danced at all, and the night was   
almost over. It was almost like some sort of feeling was repelling them from each other. Kari   
would love to dance with TK, and she was sure he wouldn't mind, but something was just   
wrong....  
  
Yolei filled her own cup with fruit punch and walked over to her friend. "Hey Kari, are you  
guys going to dance or what?!"  
  
"I was just going to ask you when you and Ken were going to stop dancing..." Kari laughed.  
  
"Funny. At least Ken and I did something tonight. He's your date, and--"  
  
"Did you say date?"  
  
Yolei felt the ends of her lips curl upwards. "Yeah...why?"  
  
Kari made a noise between a sigh and a sob. "Nothing, I just...I don't know if I like or hate  
the sound of that...."  
  
Yolei turned to the other side of the gym, and she saw TK and Matt talking. "I wonder what  
they're talking about...," Kari thought aloud.  
  
  
  
"What are they talking about?" TK wondered, watching Kari and Yolei.  
  
"Yolei is wondering when we'll get back on stage so she and Ken can start dancing again. Kari,  
however, probably wants to know why you've avoided her all night," Matt answered.  
  
"Well...wouldn't you be nervous?" TK saw the 'duh' look on his brother's face. "Okay, okay, so   
maybe you wouldn't be nervous. But I am. I don't know, it's just...it's this feeling I get when  
I'm near her. But I don't know what it is..."  
  
Matt sighed. "I know what you mean, but you have to find it out for yourself. Our break is  
over, and we have two songs left to play before the night is over. Just go over there, and  
DANCE!"  
  
A few moments later, the band started up, and dancing resumed.  
  
'Why is this so hard?! I just have to know why she wanted to do this. Its just that simple...'  
  
  
  
"I just want to dance with him. Its just so simple..."  
  
"What sis?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, just thinking out loud."  
  
"Wondering if he's going to dance with you, eh?"  
  
"...Tai. How did you know if Sora liked you?"  
  
"Well...we were friends for a long time, and we grew close, and we sort of had this bond  
between each other." Tai answered, pointing out the things that TK and Kari also had in common.  
  
"Thanks, Tai. That helped."  
  
"And besides, if he doesn't ask you to dance, you can always command him to."  
  
Kari smiled at Tai. "Yes, I know, but I want him to ask me."  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
The music stopped and Matt took a moment to speak to the crowd.  
  
"So are you all having a good time tonight?!"  
  
Cheers echo through the gym.  
  
"You all ready for the last dance?!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Are you gonna give me all your money?!"  
  
"YEA--...NO!"  
  
Matt grinned as his bandmates laughed.  
  
"Alright everyone, this is the last dance, make it count! It's a special little thing, perfect   
for this occasion, entitled 'It's just a feeling I get'."  
  
TK stared at Kari for a moment, and vice versa. Before they knew it, they were walking onto the  
dance floor to meet each other.  
  
"Well here we go..." Tai whispered to Sora in the background.  
  
'Good luck, little bro' Matt spoke to himself before starting the song.  
  
  
"Its just a feeling I get  
When I hear you...  
Its just a feeling I get  
When I'm near you..."  
  
  
TK smiled when he felt Kari's arms wrap around his shoulders. He placed his hands lightly on  
her waist. "Sorry I've been...avoiding you, Kari. I just..."  
Kari smiled. "Takeru...it doesn't matter. As long as we're here now."  
  
  
"Just to be with you...  
Seems like too much to ask  
Just to hear your voice...  
Seems like too much to want"  
  
  
'I can't believe this is happening...but why am I feeling this way?' TK thought. He felt Kari   
resting her head against his chest. She couldn't keep a smile off her face.  
  
  
"I just felt this feeling  
So soft and warm  
Whenever I'm near her  
I just feel so good  
My day brightens when she's with me  
She makes the sun peek through the clouds"  
  
  
'This feels like heaven, being so close to him. I never thought it was possible to feel like  
this.' Kari spoke to herself.  
  
  
"A simple romance  
Is all I want  
All I need  
As long as its with you"  
  
  
Kari listened to the lyrics. "Imagine if a romance were like this TK?" This startled TK,   
especially when he heard the word 'romance'. He decided not to show any hesitation.   
"Uh...yeah, I guess. Temporary slave dancing with master at their school dance. Sounds like   
a soap opera to me." Kari giggled lightly.  
  
  
"Its just a feeling I get  
Which I must share  
With the one I love"  
  
  
"Kari, there is something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
Kari took her head off TK's chest and looked up at him.  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"Its time to know  
How we feel  
About each other"  
  
  
'Finally...this is really happening.' Kari thought as her eyes locked on to his. Cinnamon to   
Azure. Although TK's eyes seemed a bit...distant.  
  
  
"Its time to know  
What this feeling is..."  
  
  
"Kari...I want to know why you wanted to go to the dance with me so much."  
"I love you too, Takeru."  
  
  
"...and who feels  
this magical feeling  
That I get from you"  
  
  
And then Kari broke out of her trance.  
"What did you say?!" They screeched in unison.  
"How could you...why couldn't you..." Kari trailed off and ran out of the gym in tears,  
followed by a concerned Tai and Sora.  
  
  
"What is this feeling I get?"  
  
  
TK had no idea what just happened. Kari was gone. Thoughts all boggled in his mind, he was so  
confused. And then it was all clear. TK eyes watered and his vision became blurry as he   
realized what he had just done.  
  
  
"That feeling is love..."   
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoa, who saw that coming? Well, if you did, then...good for you. Anyways, I hope you've  
enjoyed the fic, it's almost over. Make sure you review!  
  
-- KetchupBoy 


	5. The Day After

Disclaimer: If I did own Digimon, it'd have a bit more romance than, '"Hey Sora, are you  
going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me that you are, but..."',  
but of course I don't own digimon, so we'll have to settle for, '"The Crests of Hope and Light  
are different from the others..."'.  
  
A/N: I'm extremely glad that you've enjoyed the fic so far, especially since its my first!   
Well, hope you enjoy this chapter more than the others! This is the final part of the story,  
so, as always, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Joys Of Being Evil  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"She's gone."  
  
TK woke up just before noon, tear streaks stained on his face from the night before. He had  
gotten barely any sleep. The boy felt angry and upset...with himself. The vision of what   
happened was still fresh in his mind....  
  
  
{[(Flashback: TK's POV)]}  
*The Dance*  
  
"I love you too, Takeru."  
  
My world shattered like a broken mirror. 'Love? ME? ...too?'  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I knew I screamed the same thing, but I only heard her voice. It   
was deafening. I knew what she had said, and what I had said. And I couldn't believe what had  
just come out of my mouth seconds before.  
  
"How could you...why couldn't you..." she stammered out. It was so confusing, yet almost clear.  
I knew what she wanted to know, but I couldn't bring myself to understand any of it. Kari ran  
out of the gym, crying her eyes out, with Tai and Sora after her.  
  
I soon felt my own eyes starting to water. The lump in my throat grew.   
  
'She thought I was going to confess my feelings to her...and I blew her off. My feelings...but   
how do I feel about her? Why is this so difficult? It's just Kari...no, not *just* Kari. It is   
Kari. How could think of her like that? It's impossible to think of her like that, not the way   
I feel about her...Why have I been feeling like this for so long, what is it?!'  
  
And then the song answered for me.  
  
"That feeling is love..."  
  
I ran out the same gym door Kari did, trying to find her, but it was too late. She was gone.  
  
{[(End Flashback)]}  
  
  
TK stood up, getting dressed first this time, and walked into the living room. He then passed  
Mimi and Matt, who were simply making out, on his way to the TV.  
  
After about a minute or so, this became a bit annoying while trying to watch the television.  
  
"Don't mind me, but I'd like a warning if you too are going to go all the way...."  
  
As if they just now noticed him, Matt and Mimi parted, drawing deep breaths.  
  
"Sorry TK, we thought you were out..." Matt eventually spoke.  
  
"No, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still here." Matt could hear the anger in his brother's  
voice. He only hoped TK wasn't angry at him.  
  
"Look, TK, Matt told me about what happened at the dance, and--"  
  
"How could he? His tounge was so far down your throat he might as well have been giving you--"  
  
"TK!" Matt shouted at TK, his own anger building.  
  
TK sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry...I just...I'm so fustrated! How could this happen?!  
Why would this happen...?"  
  
Mimi sat down next to TK. "Well, TK, sometimes things just don't work out. Maybe she wasn't  
right for--"  
  
"Excuse me? Are you saying that Kari and I couldn't work out? Are you saying Kari isn't right  
for me? Any girl who is smart, pretty, and funny is right for me. But Kari is more than just  
any girl to me. Not only is she smart, beautiful, funny, but she is a wonderful person. She is  
caring, and fun to be around. Kari was...is my best friend. And I lo... I love her."  
  
Mimi smiled at TK, and walked back over to Matt, putting an arm around his neck.  
  
"I knew he'd figure it out someday," Matt smirked, then frowned. "But it may be too late."  
  
TK stood up to get his jacket. "No, this isn't going to happen. I won't let it. I'm not going  
to lose Kari."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Mimi asked, Matt already knowing the answer.  
  
"He's going to go look for her and try to confess his feelings to her...sounds like part of   
some twisted romantic comedy to me. Oh well, good luck bro."  
  
"Thanks guys. Bye!"  
  
The two watched TK walk out of the apartment and smiled at each other.  
  
The door whisked open once again. "And another thing! You guys shouldn't be--"  
  
"GO!" Matt and Mimi thundered, throwing TK out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"So in other words, you blew it, didn't you?"  
  
"Well...yeah. What should I do?"  
  
Yolei pulled away from the computer screen. "To tell you the truth...I don't know. What would  
you do, Kenny?"  
  
"Kenny...?" TK wondered aloud.  
  
Ken looked up from his laptop. "Well...have you talked to her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you tried to find out how she feels?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Do you have any confindence at all?"  
  
"Ken, Yolei... I really need help here. I went to her apartment, and either no one was home or  
no one answered."  
  
"Well...find Tai. He should know where she is." Yolei stated, going back to her  
computer.  
  
"Thanks guys. Tai should be at soccer practice, right? So I'll just head over to the field.  
Bye."  
  
"Bye TK."  
  
  
TK walked out the door, and over to the elevator, where he met Cody.  
  
"Hi TK. I heard about the dance, is everything alright?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I'm sure Kari is alright. You guys have been through a lot together, and she really does care  
about you. And I know you feel the same way about her."  
  
TK sighed. "I do Cody, I just couldn't realize it until after I..." he trailed off, not wanting  
to remember it.  
  
"I know TK. I just hope for Kari's sake, and for your's, that she knows that."  
  
The elevator door opened and TK stepped in. "Goodbye Cody."  
  
"Goodbye TK."   
  
*****  
  
TK caught up with Tai as he was leaving the park. However, Tai wasn't exactly happy to see  
him....  
  
"What do you want?" the older DigiDestined asked firmly.  
  
TK hesistated. He didn't want to make things worse between him and Kari, and things not going  
right with Tai would be an easy way of letting that happen.  
  
"I..I just want to know where Kari is."  
  
Tai crossed the street, TK trying to follow.  
  
"I don't know why you're following me, she isn't home. And even if she were, she wouldn't want   
to see you."  
  
"Tai, please! Do you know where she is...I have to talk to her."  
  
Tai stopped walking, and turned to TK.  
  
"I think she needs some time alone, TK...."  
  
"I need to talk to her Tai, before..."  
  
"Before what, TK? Before she finds someone else? That won't happened for a long time, because  
she is too scared to get close to anyone like you two were. Or maybe before she doesn't want  
to see you ever again? I think it's too late for that." Tai finished off, turning to walk away.  
  
But TK jumped in front of him, eyes narrowed. "Tai, I don't care what you think. I must talk to  
Kari. I'm not going to lose her. You may think I already have, but I know I haven't." TK looked  
Tai straight in the eyes. "Now if you want to help her, you should help me."  
  
Tai sighed. "I really don't know where she is, TK. I'm sorry."  
  
TK stared at Tai for a moment, and ran back in the direction of his apartment building.  
  
Tai sighed, thinking aloud, "I'm sorry Takeru, but I can't let you hurt her anymore than you  
already have."  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah, what? Oh, hey TK."  
  
"Matt...Why is your hair like that?...And why is your shirt on backwards?"  
  
Matt closed the door after TK walked in.  
  
"Uh...I just got out of the shower....I guess I didn't notice my shirt, thanks." He fixes his  
shirt, and starts to comb his hair. "So how did it go with Kari?"  
  
"I couldn't find her. Tai doesn't know where she is, or at least that's what he says. I didn't   
even bother talking to Davis," TK sat down on the couch. "So wheres Mimi?"  
  
"Well, uh, shes, er...."  
  
"Matt..."  
  
Just then, the two heard a knocking at the door. TK answered it.  
  
"Hey T--"  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
Davis had barely anytime to react as the flying missle known as TK tackled him against the  
wall, and started punching and kicking wildly at him.  
  
"You! This! Is! All! Your! Fault!" Takeru screamed as he layed punches on Davis' chest with  
each word. "If you didn't get me thinking about how Kari felt about me, none of this would've  
happened!"  
  
"None of what would've happened?! OW! STOP IT! Help!" Davis cried.  
  
Matt finally pulled TK off of Davis, and brought them both inside.  
  
"Both of you guys, stop it!"  
  
Davis stood across the room, in front of TK. "Did something happen at the dance? It couldn't  
have been worse than my night."  
  
"Uh, Davis...," Matt tried to warn.  
  
"I mean, after my date slapped me and poured her cherry soda down my pants, I didn't think it  
could get any worse..."  
  
"Davis...," Matt spoke again.  
  
"But then, she takes the entire punch bowl, and drenches me. In front of the entire school! Can  
you believe that? Everyone was laughing and making fun of me! It was horrible! So how was your  
night TK?"  
  
"Davis!"  
  
TK rushed Davis once more, his anger built up so much. "You fool! Do you have any freaking idea  
what you did?! To me?! To KARI!?"  
  
Matt held back TK as Davis spoke, confused. "What are you talking about? What happened to  
Kari?"  
  
"You and your stupid questions you got into my head! I should have never talked to you! I may  
never talk to Kari again because of you!"  
  
"Oh, that's what this is about. What do you mean because of me?! You couldn't figure out how  
you felt about Kari! Of all the people that know your feelings for her, you're the only one who  
didn't! And that is not my fault!"  
  
*****  
  
Kari didn't hear the yelling from outside the apartment. She wondered if she should be where  
she was. Tai told her about his conversation with TK, but she still didn't feel right to do  
this.  
  
She raised her hand to knock on the door...  
  
  
{[(Flashback: Kari's POV)]}  
*The Dance*  
  
"I want to know why you wanted to go to the dance with me so much."  
"I love you too, Takeru."  
  
For a brief moment in time, I believed he loved me. I mean, this was the perfect time, the  
perfect place. But it just didn't happen. He had to ask about his own feelings. He would've   
known why I wanted to go with him if he had the same feelings I had for him.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I boomed. I saw his mouth move, but I didn't hear anything.  
  
"How could you...why couldn't you..." I spoke, trying to get my words across. I just couldn't  
believe how he couldn't understand. I ran out of the building, cryin. Tai and Sora came after  
me. I didn't see TK follow me...and for that...I was glad.  
  
{[(End Flashback)]}  
  
  
Kari took her hand away from the door, and walked back to the elevator.  
  
*****  
  
Davis went over to the window, looking at the clouds forming in the sky. "Look, TK. I had  
nothing to do with what happened between you and Kari, and you know that. Now I suggest that  
you--". Something outside caught Davis' eye.  
  
"What is it Davis?" TK ran over to the window and saw the same thing Davis saw.  
Kari was getting into a cab.  
  
TK raced out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Kari wait!" TK yelled, but it was too late. The cab was speeding off in the direction of  
Kari's apartment building. TK sighed and turned back. He felt water on fall on the top of his  
head. Then came more. Then more. And more. It started pouring.  
  
TK closed his eyes for a moment, thought about it, and ran off into the nearby alley. He knew  
a shortcut to Kari's apartment. He raced to a seemingly dead end until he climbed up the brick  
wall that was just a bit taller than he was.  
  
He would have to reach Kari before she got into her apartment. She'd never let him in. TK leapt  
over a small gathering of bushes to let himself into the park.  
  
'Why am I doing this?', the question suddednly came to the young boy's mind. Then a voice from  
the inside answered for him. *Because you love her, duh!*  
  
TK knew the voice was right. All his feelings about her pointed towards love. Whenever he was  
with her, even in the worst situation, she made him feel better. All this thinking almost let  
TK run into a tree, but he narrowly dodged it. Soon, TK reached the end of the park and found  
a VERY busy road.  
  
He would have to wait for the stoplight to change. ...Two seconds went by and he had made his  
decision. 'There's no time,' he told himself as he ran across the cement. The first two lanes  
were empty, so he had no problem with two to go. One car slammed on the brakes quickly, allowing  
him to roll over the front. He didn't see the truck coming until the driver sounded the horn.  
  
TK turned around and did the only thing he could. He jumped back and layed himself straight  
and flat on the ground, praying that the stunts they did in the movies really worked. TK closed  
his eyes and suddenly...the truck was behind him. TK quickly ran to the other edge of the road,  
to fixated on Kari to celebrate the fact that he was alive.  
  
*****  
  
Almost as soon as Kari walked out of the cab, umbrella in hand, she heard a painfully familiar  
voice.  
  
"Kari! Please...we...must talk...," TK started, panting.  
  
Kari turned around, surprised to see a soak-and-wet, out-of-breath, dazed, and riding a small  
pink bicycle.  
  
"I have nothing to talk to you about Takeru. Go!" Kari replied coldly, walking quickly back to  
her home.  
  
"Please Kari. I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Takaishi!"  
  
"Kari, I have climbed up walls, raced through parks, dodged trees, rolled over cars, and have  
been run over by a truck to get to you right now! Not to mention battled countless demons from  
another universe to help save your live and the lives of people we both love! I think you can  
give me a few seconds!"  
  
Kari sighed. "Fine. What is it?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tai watched what was happening from his living room window, and raced for the door. A strong  
pulling from behind tugged at his arm and brought him back to the window.  
  
"I don't know where you think you're going. We're going to let them work this out for   
themselves," Sora kept Tai from doing anything except staring out the window.  
  
"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'm going down there."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kari...last night, I just couldn't understand. But I understand, and I know now, that I do  
love you."  
  
SMACK! Kari's hand left a red hot handprint on TK's face.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?! You never loved me, you only wanted me to love you. And I  
did."  
  
"I always loved you Kari. All the stuff that happened last night only means one thing:   
It took me time to realize how much I loved you. I will feel like this about you forever, no   
matter how you feel about me."  
  
She sighed and drew closer to him. "TK...I still love you, I do. But even after all of this, I   
still don't know if we can be together. I..."  
  
"Kari. How long have we been friends? Five, maybe six years? How can we ruin this relationship?  
I just have to know how you feel about me. You just have to know that I love you, and not just   
as a friend. Sure, you are my very best friend. But you're more than that to me."  
  
"TK...you are more to me too....But if you couldn't understand until I had to tell you...."  
  
"Kari, I made a mistake last night by not being able to see how we felt. But I can now. And I   
just hope you can see how I feel."  
  
Kari sighed a small, happy sigh. She smiled. "TK...I have no idea how you do it," she curved  
her arms around his neck. "But still, after all we've gone through together, good and bad, you  
keep your Hope. And through this crazy bet that your brother made up, I expected to get so many  
laughs from you. And really, it's all been a terrible experience, with a few joys here and there.  
Us coming together has been one of them. After all of this, how do you keep your Hope?"  
  
TK put his arms around Kari's waist. "It's because I have you to hope for. I hope for your love  
because it's the only thing worth having in two worlds. I love you Hikari."  
  
Kari's smile grew. "I love you too, Takeru."  
  
After Kari repeated her words from the last night, the two finally embraced in a long, lovely,  
tongues-entwined kiss. When they finally parted, they simply smiled at each other. Kari put her  
hand to where she had slapped TK before.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry about that..."  
  
TK laughed. "It's alright."  
  
"No, really, how can I make it up to you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, you just did, really," TK grinned. "But helping me with my math homework would do."  
  
They both laughed, and walked towards the building hand in hand.  
  
Kari giggled once more, saying, "And to think you were really only suppose to buy me a slice of  
pizza, but then Matt came up with the idea for this slave thing...."  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
*******  
The End  
*******  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well...my first fic...hope you all liked it! I think I could have done this chapter better...oh  
well, maybe I'll rewrite it later on. Tell me what you thought, and review!  
  
-- KetchupBoy 


End file.
